


【HP|GS】格兰芬多带你走进创始人们的生活

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOCcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林直播梗
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【HP|GS】格兰芬多带你走进创始人们的生活

戈德里克在迷上看视频看直播之后，萌生了自己做直播的想法。

但是他不喜欢游戏。

毕竟魔法生活比游戏精彩多了。

他尤其喜欢鬼畜搞笑之类的视频。

仔细想想后，他决定了。

给霍格沃茨的小崽子们直播一下创始人们的生活，让他们长长见识。

他在YouTube上开了个魔法限定直播预告。

【格兰芬多带你走进创始人们的生活。】

名字平淡无奇，却在霍格沃茨里掀起一阵浪潮。

“哪个格兰芬多啊？口气这么大。”

“创始人？这也真敢说，不怕创始人们哪天从棺材里跳出来找上门来啊？”

“真的吗？感觉很厉害的样子。”

“果然狮子们的口气就是大。好臭。”

“这别又是一个假的唬人的标题吧。”

“……”

等直播开始，就吓你们一大跳。戈德里克想。我还真不是从棺材里跳出来的。

直播开始的时候，戈德里克站在赫奇帕奇庄园门口，一只手机浮在斜上角拍摄，一只手机飘到他面前，用来看评论。

“嗨，大家好。我是戈德里克·格兰芬多。为了证明我是格兰芬多的创始人……好吧，我也没办法证明，信不信由你。”

格兰芬多耸耸肩，摊摊手，一脸无奈。

“这里是赫奇帕奇庄园，我站在庄园的门口，我给你们看看，调远点看。很大很华丽吧。我们四个人就住在这里。”

格兰芬多指挥着手机在远处自己原地转了个圈。

“来吧，看看另外三个人在做什么。”

格兰芬多带着手机往正中间的城堡……旁的小砖房走去。

“嘘——让我来看看我们第一个遇到的是谁。”

他推开门探头看了看。

“哇哦，原来是我们的赫奇帕奇小姐。”

直播间由原来的寥寥几人在快速增长。

（真的假的？）

（赫奇帕奇一年级生前来报道）

（戈德里克·格兰芬多是穿的还是复活了？）

（赫奇帕奇六年级生前来报道）

（赫奇帕奇四年级生前来报道）

（格兰芬多三年级生前来报道）

（……）

格兰芬多有点为难。

“唔，我们来的可能有些不是时候呢。”

客厅里的窗帘全都拉上了，灯也没有开，一张大屏幕放着狗血电视剧。赫尔加缩在柔软沙发里，身边放着纸巾盒，泣不成声。

“呜呜呜，太惨了。简直渣男！呜呜呜。打他啊，甩了他！这种男人你那么死心干什么？！”

（我不信这是我们的创始人！！！）

（原来创始人也在看韩剧）

格兰芬多走上前去拍了拍赫尔加的肩膀。

“嘿，赫尔，来，看镜头。跟学生们打个招呼吧。”

赫尔加正哭得梨花带雨弱柳扶风，抬头看见格兰芬多傻兮兮的脸，忍不住一拳砸上去。

“渣男！”她哭喊着。

格兰芬多扑倒在地，一脑门问号。

赫尔加把格兰芬多揍到鼻青脸肿。

（格兰芬多是直男。鉴定完毕。）

（哈哈哈）

赫尔加抱怨道:“你开个直播怎么不先告诉我们一声？”

“因为反正霍格沃茨的学生们也不会信。”

（我们信不信不重要，重要的是你把赫奇帕奇阁下痛哭的样子拍进去了。哈哈哈活该。）

（但是赫奇帕奇阁下哭起来也很美啊）

（楼上变态，但我认同。）

赫尔加深吸一口气:“我看他们比你懂事多了。”

格兰芬多毫无诚意地认错:“对不起，我错了。”

他成功又收获一顿暴揍。

（一点儿都不真诚哈哈哈）

赫尔加偏过脑袋把脸擦干净，撩了撩头发:“大家好，我是赫尔加·赫奇帕奇。下面让这头蠢狮子给你们继续直播，我继续追剧去了。再见。”

擦干眼泪的赫奇帕奇赫然一副温婉动人的样子。

格兰芬多揉了揉自己的脸，所有被揍过的痕迹都消失了。

（这什么魔法？好厉害！）

（同求）

（妈妈再也不用担心我打架了）

格兰芬多踩上螺旋楼梯，往书房走去。

他敲了敲门:“罗伊，你在里面吗？我在给霍格沃茨的孩子们做直播，你要不要和他们打个招呼？”

（罗伊娜·拉文克劳！我的女神！！女神！！！）

（楼上拉文克劳学院的，鉴定完毕。）

（楼上上其实也有可能是格兰芬多）

门被打开了。一个头发凌乱面色惨白的人挂着黑眼圈幽幽飘到摄像头前面。

“滚开。”她冷冷说完就打算摔门。

格兰芬多赶紧伸手抵住门。

“你熬几天夜了？眼睛都肿了，黑眼圈好重，都出现眼袋了。”

“三天。”

格兰芬多很惊讶:“赫尔不管管你？”

罗伊娜有气无力道:“她也熬夜追了三天剧。”然后很严肃地比划，“我们是一起熬夜的。她管不到我。”

（救命……我伊智慧女神的形象……崩了……）

（？？？）

（不行我只想笑，这个格兰芬多太耿直了吧，这绝逼是直男吧哈哈哈）

（只有我重点错么？怎么刚才在赫奇帕奇阁下身上没看到这么重的黑眼圈啊？）

罗伊娜看见了，道:“因为她中间补过觉，我没有。怎么？有问题吗？”

旁边探出一个脑袋。是一个鹰头狮身的怪物。

（斯芬克斯！！）

鹰嘴张开，人的声音传出来:“请听题:在英国《权利法案》中提及了多少次‘权利’？”

“不知道，下一个。”

“请听题:世界上最大的基督教教堂位于哪里？”

“不知道，下一个。”

“请听题:你觉得斩男色好看吗？”

“不知道，下一个。”

格兰芬多好奇道:“你全都不知道你玩这个答题游戏干什么？”

罗伊娜:“我要看看这个游戏到底有多智障！”

她又看着格兰芬多:“你会最后一题吗？”

格兰芬多诚恳道:“不会。斩男色是什么东西？”

罗伊娜:“口红颜色。你要不要试试？”

格兰芬多一个恶寒:“我？我还是算了吧。感觉我涂上去会很丑。”

（哈哈哈直男格兰芬多）

（好奇。拉文克劳阁下为什么要让格兰芬多用斩男色？）

（感动！我和我伊想法一样觉得这游戏智障。）

“接下来有请最后一位创始人——萨拉查·斯莱特林。”格兰芬多还特意清哼配了段BGM。他踩在欢快的步子走下楼梯，一直到地下室。

（我有种不详的预感）

（同上。）

（格兰芬多一提到斯莱特林就画风骤变）

（该不会是有恶作剧吧？）

他敲了敲门，等里面传来一声请进就迫不及待地推开门。

历史上最恐怖最令人闻风丧胆的黑巫师安安静静地站在坩埚旁边，手上戴着沾着不明液体的塑胶手套。坩埚里的液体在咕噜咕噜冒着泡。灯光昏暗，人影晦暗不明。

很是一副反派大Boss作风。

（莫名其妙觉得松了一口气。）

（我也是，石头放下了）

（起码有一个画风正常的）

（不，我觉得格兰芬多的画风也很正常，和现在的格兰芬多一样蠢）

（你说什么？！）

（哎哎，大家冷静冷静，别忘了规矩，直播间不准撕逼）

（请在心中默念几遍霍格沃茨核心价值观）

“你这里怎么这么暗？”格兰芬多挥手打开灯，整个地下室变得明亮起来，“灯光这么暗，你一直这样下去眼睛会瞎的。”

“习惯了。以前也是这么暗，还不是也做出来一瓶能药倒你的魔药。你还记得你变成猫咪喵喵叫着转圈追自己尾巴的样子吗？特别蠢。”

“嘘，别说我黑历史啊，我在做直播呢。”格兰芬多左右看看，眉头一皱，“以前是以前，现在别这样了。行了，就这样吧，别管了。罗伊的东西让她自己收拾去。”

原来是萨拉查在收拾地下室的东西。他身上系着的围裙，手上套着的手套，都已经布满污渍了。坩埚被当成洗抹布的水盆，浑浊的水面上飘着大大小小的泡泡。

“没关系，反正也是顺手。”萨拉查好脾气地笑笑。

“罗伊还在玩答题游戏呢，你在下面干活。都是些魔法物品还不能随便用魔法。”戈德里克低声说，“我心疼你。”

从亮灯开始就安静如鸡的直播间终于有了动静，瞬间刷出一堆评论。

（……这不可能！我不信我不信！这都是假的！！！）

（我大概已经疯了）

（双眼已瞎，三观已毁。）

（谁来救救我和我的三观啊！）

（我hfxhvkcjtd）

（不！这不可能！！）

（我什么都不知道。）

（……我怎么感觉直男格兰芬多和斯莱特林的气氛有点奇怪？）

（可能只有楼上才有心情想这些了）

（妈妈我要回家！）

萨拉查眼含笑意地看着戈德里克走上前来帮他解围裙摘手套，用一个魔法把脏水清空，然后牵着他的手往外走。

他十分配合地跟着往外走，抬眼看到直播间的评论区里一阵人马仰翻，配合地用蛇佬腔说:“同学们下午好，我是萨拉查·斯莱特林。”

评论区又疯狂刷过几页。

（波特呢？！波特！）

（波特快来翻译！）

（……蛇佬腔？！！）

他又用现代英语说:“别吓到哈利·波特小朋友了，他知道这一切都是假的。你们的疯狂只能显得你们的智商和巨怪比肩，真诚地希望你们毕业之前能提升到巫师平均水准。”

戈德里克推开卧室的门，那是他们的卧室，红与绿十分和谐地相处。

格兰芬多也去看评论区，心中突然冒出一个恶劣的想法。

他在萨拉查微讶的眼光里吻上去，探入舌头，舔舐上颚，唇舌交缠。

门自己缓缓合上，把两只手机关在外面。

直播结束。

评论区又是一片死寂。

很久才冒出一句。

（……原来格兰芬多竟然不是直男，是基佬。）

这部视频在霍格沃茨争议很大，有的人说这应该放到恶搞视频当中，里面四位创始人形象全崩，有的人说应该放进鬼畜视频当中，这视频让他们三观具毁，毁着毁着竟然觉得还有点意思。

但他们一致认为，这不是真的，都是演的。

虽然除了主演格兰芬多的人其他人都特别好看，虽然直播位置没有一个人能找到，虽然副演斯莱特林的人是真的蛇佬腔。

被其他三人集体揍了一遍的格兰芬多在后台暗自咬牙。

竟然不信我。

竟然不信我和萨尔是爱人。

竟然觉得最后那个法式长吻是借位。

你们的脑子已经肩并肩一起飞到太阳上自杀了吧。

然后他又开始长吁短叹。

我竟然把这么居家的萨拉查直播给别人看了，好后悔。

应该自己藏着的。

**Author's Note:**

> ——2018.3.2


End file.
